Lighting up the Sky
by Dinorider15
Summary: In a city of celebration a lone monk enjoyed the tranquillity of the night. Of course our young waterbender wasn't going to let him sit out there all alone.


Sup homies! How's it hanging? I have no idea if anyone ever reads these little intro's but I quite enjoy writing them, feels a bit more personal you know? Unfortunately you're not here to listen to me ramble, you're here for the story. Set after the final fight with Ozai during the fireworks (it's in the comics if you haven't heard of it) but ignores the final kiss scene and they're not on Appa for the fireworks. Oh yeah, probably should mention this is kataang. It's a fairly simple premise: fireworks = magic romantic moment thingy. Dunno if that makes sense to you but if it doesn't then it doesn't matter because it's time to start reading! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not my property nor are its characters.

* * *

For the first time in a century the world was at peace. All over people were celebrating as soldiers returned to their families after years fighting in the war. Ba Sing Se was no exception. The Firenation occupation was over, only a scorched flags and derelict tanks remained. People danced in the streets as they enjoyed the festivities, laughter filling the otherwise quiet night. The lights of the city mimicked in the cloudless sky by the stars shining bright above. A cool evening breeze floated across the city skyline, above barracks, apartments and of course tea shops. It was at one of these tea shops, the Jasmine Dragon, where a young airbender was meditating, separate from the distractions of the city.

The tranquillity had not come free but that did not make it any less sweet. He let out a content sigh as he gazed across the horizon. This was the way the world was meant to be. The Avatar had restored balance to the four nations. Well... almost four. For now though he was okay with that. Sure he had lost friends, but he had gained lots of new ones too. That was more than he could have ever asked for.

"Whatcha doing up here all alone?" a voice questioned behind him. Aang turned to see Katara coming out before settling down next to him.

"Just… enjoying the quiet" he said with a smile.

"It certainly beats Sokka raving about his 'seasoned' painting skills" she mocked.

"I'll bet" Aang agreed smirking "What about you? How come you're out here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you actually. Thought you'd gone and run off without us" she joked nervously.

"And why would I do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well are mission is over, the world is saved. You don't really have any reason to hang around anymore" Katara explained, looking away from the airbender. For a little while Aang was silent before turning to face her.

"Honestly, I don't think I really have any reason not to stay" he said grinning, Katara smiling in return. "Plus, I think there's still a few water bending tricks you've been holding back" he joked.

"Maybe" she began feigning disinterest "but I'm not teaching you anything until you can show me a perfect octopus form" she quipped.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a salute making Katara laugh.

They sat in quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company and the clear night sky, illuminated by dozens of stars.

"So if you're not planning on dashing off, what's next for the avatar?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure really. I guess I'll just travel around the world helping people recover from the damage the Firenation has done. Settling disputes and keeping the peace. Avatar stuff" Aang said.

"It'll be good not to have a time limit" she thought out loud making the boy next to her inhale sharply in surprise "You okay?" she questioned concerned.

"What? You want to come too?" he choked out.

"Am I not welcome?" she responded a little resentful.

"No, no, of course you are! That would be- but what about-" he struggled, taking a moment to compose himself "Don't you want to go home? To your family?"

"For the best part of 14 years I stayed at home with my family. I've got lots of happy memories from then, it was a great time in my life. But you know what? Since me and Sokka cracked open that iceberg, it got a whole lot better. I love my home Aang, but after the journey we've been on… it wasn't even a choice" she told him earnestly.

Before Aang had a chance to reply, the previously empty night sky exploded into a blend of a thousand colours. Rockets zoomed into the air, lighting up the sky as spectators cheered from the streets of the city where they watched in amazement.

"Wow… you don't see that at the south pole" Katara commented, awestruck. As amazing as the fireworks were Aang found his gaze drifting towards the girl by his side. Oblivious, Katara watched mesmerized, wearing a fascinated grin across her face. With, the glow of the fireworks display shining down on her, Aang didn't think she could look any more beautiful. On a completely unrelated note Aang decided that he wasn't sitting near enough to the waterbender in question, shimmying ever so closer to her.

"Beautiful" she said simply.

"Yeah… beautiful" he said keeping his gaze on Katara "Kind of um… romantic" he stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper, though loud enough to make Katara sit bolt upright.

"What was that?" she asked surprised causing the monk to turn beetroot red.

"Nothing! I just said- I thought it was- you're really pretty" he slipped out covering his mouth. This time it was Katara's turn to blush.

"You think so?" she asked timidly, stroking her hair nervously.

"Well yeah… I do" Aang said rubbing the back of his head "Not that I'm saying you're _just_ a pretty face! You're a really great person too" he added in a panic.

"Thanks… as it happens, I think you're pretty great too" Katara responded with a shy smile, Aang returning with his own sheepish grin. In the background the fireworks continued to light up the sky, but this was news to the two of them. The distance between them began to diminish as the two slowly moved together. In a moment they closed the distance and melted into each other. Behind them the sky was filled with multi-coloured explosions whilst the pair remained unaware, completely enveloped in each other. They separated, both of them breathing heavily and staring at the other wide eyed.

"That was…"

"New" Katara finished panting.

"Definitely new" Aang agreed out of breath "Bad New?"

"Definitely not bad new" she affirmed smiling a little.

"Do you think maybe new could be... normal?" Aang asked gingerly.

"I don't know" Katara began, Aang's expression turning downcast. To Aang's surprise he felt a hand intertwine with his, looking up to see Katara beaming at him.

"But I can't wait to find out."

* * *

Was that alright? I am so sorry I took so long to publish anything. I've been really busy recently but honestly I don't really have an excuse, I'm sorry. From here on out I'm gonna enforce a new policy, at least 3 stories (that could also be new chapters to existing stories) a month, although this would likely change when the exams come round. In summary: sorry for waiting and thank you for reading.

Good day.


End file.
